Denim is a coarse weave cotton cloth widely used on wear-resistant fabric for working and fashion clothes. The conventional technique of producing denim is winding a great number of warp yarns (such as 6000 pieces) on a single yarn beam and dyeing the yarns with Indigo, and coloring via a reducing agent to form an indigo color on the warp yarns.
In general, the dyed indigo warp yarns wound on the yarn beam are woven via a shuttle loom. As the shuttle loom weaves the yarns, the yarn beam is drawn by the yarns to passively supply the warp yarns. Namely, the yarn beam is driven to rotate by the drawing force of the yarns woven on the shuttle loom. Although the yarn beam is quite heavy, the weaving speed of the shuttle loom slows down and a great number of the warp yarns are drawn at the same time, broken yarns caused by the tension of the warp yarns drawing the yarn beam are seldom. However, as the shuttle loom has a relatively slow weaving speed, production of denim is limited.